Changing Fate
by PhoenixAndJinx
Summary: Harry comes into a rare inheritance while trying to balance school and his social life. Could his new powers help him defeat the Dark Lord? Hinny, Ron x Hermione, eventual Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

Harry looked over his shoulder when he heard the door creak open.

"Oh, It's just you." Harry said to Ron who was standing in the doorway. He rolled back over. He heard his friend walk across the floor and felt the bed dip as Ron sat down behind him.

"What's been going on with you recently Harry?" Ron asked concerned.

"Are you still sick? You've hardly left your bed in a week. Hermione and I are worried."

"I don't know. I thought it was just a cold. I'll go see Madame Pomfrey in the morning." Harry said.

"Ok. Well, night Harry." Ron stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Night Ron."

* * *

Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over Harry while he laid on a bed in the infirmary.

"Well Mr. Potter, it's not a cold. It seems you are coming into an inheritance."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"An inheritance is usually just a boost in magical power but when creature blood is involved sometimes you will inherit the power or characteristics. One example is the Veela. Others would be elf, vampire, incubus or succubus, and in some cases goblin. Most teens get their inheritance around 16 or 17. I will ask Professor Snape to brew the Inheritance and Family Tree potions and we should find out in a couple of days. " Madame Pomfrey explained.

"Ok. Thanks Madame Pomfrey. See you in a few days." Harry waved to the nurse as he left the hospital wing. Neither of them saw the beetle that flew off the back off Harry's shirt and out the window.

* * *

"So what did Madame Pomfrey say?" Hermione asked at dinner that night.

"It's just my inheritance and we'll know what it is in a few days."

"Well that's good. Oh. Here comes Ginny."

"Hey Harry, can we talk?" Ginny asked shyly.

"Yeah. Let's go out in the hall. It'll be quieter." He stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, Ginny trailing behind him. They walked down the hall a ways and ducked into an alcove.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked.

"I've liked you for a while now and I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?" Harry was shocked.

"Umm, Yeah I guess so." Ginny squealed and pecked Harry on the cheek. She grabbed his hand and began pulling him back towards the Great Hall.

"Let's go tell everyone." Ginny skipped down the hall. She turned around and gestured for him to hurry up. He caught up with her and she grabbed his hand before they pushed open the doors. She dragged him to where Hermione and Ron were finishing their dinners.

"Guess what? Harry and I are dating now!" She gushed. Ron looked at Harry.

"I know you wouldn't but if you hurt her I've got 5 brothers to help me hurt you back." Ron clapped Harry on the back and smiled before taking Hermione's hand and heading to the common room. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand again and dragged him over to where her friends were so she could eat dinner. She spent the rest of dinner gossiping with her friends while Harry stared off into space.

* * *

Harry waved goodbye to Ginny as he climbed the stairs to the boys dormitories. He pushed open the door and was pulled into a hug by Ron.

"This is great! You're really part of the family now!" He exclaimed. Harry was hurt. Did he not consider him family before?

"Yeah." Harry mumbled as he walked over to his bed and climbed in. He laid in his bed and thought about what had happened that day. _I have a girlfriend now._ He was obviously still in shock. It wasn't long after Seamus turned the lights off that Harry fell asleep.

 **~~~Dream Start~~~**

" **Come on Harry!" Ginny giggled as she ran through the Forbidden Forest.**

" **Ginny! Come back! We're not supposed to be out here!" Harry looked around for his girlfriend's bright red hair. He caught a glimpse and walked up to the tree she was hiding behind. She was facing away from him.**

" **Come on Gin. Let's head back in."**

" **I'm afraid your little girlfriend isn't going anywhere Harry." Harry checked for his wand. He didn't have it.**

" **What do you want with her?!"**

" **I wish to destroy your spirit. Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted as the green light connected with Ginny's body.**

" **NO!"**

 **~~~Dream End~~~**

Harry shot up in bed. He barely had time to turn his head before he threw up. Dean jumped out of bed and turned on the lights.

"Harry? You ok?" The concerned boy asked. He was answer with the sound of Harry throwing up again. He walked over to check on harry when he saw the blood.

"SEAMUS! Go get McGonagall! Harry's throwing up blood!" Seamus ran down the stairs and to the Professors office.

* * *

"What's wrong with the boy Poppy?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

"He's just getting his inheritance. It's going to be painful and it's one I've never seen before. Severus is already brewing the potion for him as well as the Family Tree potion. We should know what it is tomorrow. However he must spend a few days here regardless." Poppy explained. McGonagall nodded.

"I will send Ms. Granger with his school work. Well, goodnight Poppy." McGonagall left the hospital wing feeling somewhat better. At least she knew what was going on now.

* * *

"Here you go Poppy. Which one of the dunderheads is it now?"

"Severus! If you must know it's Mr. Potter. Do you know if Lily had a creature inheritance?"

"No. If that's all you needed, I have a class to prepare for." Snape stormed out of the wing.

"That boy will never change." She shook her head and walked over to Harry's bed.

"Rennervate. Mr. Potter. I've got the potions." She uncorked the vials and set them on the table.

"How do they work?" Harry asked.

"They require a drop of your blood each and then we put a drop of the potion on parchment and we should have the results." Poppy explained.

"Ok." She pricked his finger with a pin and squeezed a drop into each vial. The potions turned red and she put a drop of each on the parchment.

"Oh my."


	2. Chapter 2

_j; by the way this account is owned by two people pineapple and jinx so updating sometimes takes a while_

* * *

 _She pricked his finger with a pin and squeezed a drop into each vial. The potions turned red and she put a drop of each on the parchment._

" _Oh my."_

* * *

"What? What's wrong?" Harry asked the nurse.

"It appears that you are coming into a rare elven inheritance."

"I'm a what?"

"An elf Mr. Potter. To be specific, a forest elf. They are rumored to be very powerful."

"Great. More reason for people to gawk at me." Harry sighed.

* * *

Harry walked to breakfast feeling rather subdued. Why me? Why did I have to get a rare inheritance? He thought to himself. Because he was looking at the floor as he walked, he failed to notice the figure locked in thought headed straight for him. They collided and the lighter boy was knocked to the floor. Harry held out his hand to help them up.

"Ugh. Really Potter? Watch where you're going!" Draco grabbed his hand and pulled himself up.

"Sorry Malfoy." Harry walked past him.

"Where's the Weasel and his pet? They finally ditch you?" Malfoy sneered. Harry ignored him and walked into the Great Hall. He found his friends and plopped down. Ginny immediately started interrogating him about where he'd been. He ignored her in favor of eating. About 15 minutes into breakfast, hundreds of owls flew in to deliver mail and _The Daily Prophet_. As usual, _The Daily Prophet_ caused quite the uproar.

"What's the big scandal today?" Harry asked Ron.

"You are." Ron showed Harry the cover. In big, bold letters the title read, ' **Harry Potter, Dark Creature?' An article by Rita Skeeter.**

"Damn that woman." Harry cursed.

"Don't get so worked up darling. It's not good for you." Ginny said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Hey Hermione? Do you know if I can sue the _Prophet_ for slander?"

"I'm not sure. Come with me to the library later to help me research?" Hermione responded.

"I gu-" Harry started.

"Sorry he can't we're going to the lake. Right dear?" Ginny cut off.

"Umm. Yeah. I guess we can. Sorry Hermione. Maybe later?" Hermione huffed.

"Ok." She picked up her bag and left the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were walking around the lake hands entwined.

"What did you want to do today?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted you all to myself." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Harry was puzzled. Why couldn't she have just said that?

"Why don't we head back in? You can hang out with your friends and I can help 'Mione with her research." Ginny looked upset.

"Ok." They walked back to the castle and headed their separate ways.

* * *

"According to this, you can sue them for slander but you'll need copies of all the articles." Hermione explained.

"Good thing I saved them then." Harry chuckled. Hermione went over to the shelves and pulled out a copy of _Wizarding Laws Past and Present_.

"I'll go through and take note of what could help us tonight. So did you figure out what your inheritance is?" Hermione asked curious.

"Madame Pomfrey said a forest elf?" He hoped she knew something about it.

"Oh Harry! That's great! They're really rare and powerful!" She gushed.

"Know any good books on the subject?" He asked sheepishly. She ran to the shelves and brought back a thick book. On the dusty cover _Elves and Woodland Creatures_ was written in fancy gold font.

"There's an entire section on elves! Pages 173-214 are about forest elves specifically though." She grinned at him.

"Thanks Hermione. Ready to head up to the common room?" He cast a featherlight charm and picked up the book.

"Sure."

* * *

Harry flopped into a chair in front of the fireplace and opened the book. _What is a forest elf?_ was the header for the page. Ginny had caught sight of Harry.

"Harry can we go talk in the hall?" She asked as she walked in front of him.

"In a bit Gin." Harry was engrossed in the book. Ginny closed the book and set it on the table. She put her arms around his neck and repeated herself.

"I already said no Ginny." Harry was beginning to get annoyed.

"Come on! You've spent the whole day in the library with her!" Ginny whined and gestured to Hermione.

"She was helping me Gin."

"I don't care! I don't want her near you! You're mine!" Ginny raised her voice. Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"I'm yours? Ginny I'm not a possession."

"I don't care! You're dating me! I don't want you near some filthy Mudblood whore!" Ginny yelled. Harry jumped out of the chair and pulled out his wand.

"Take it back! Take it back Ginny or I swear to Merlin!" Harry yelled as he pointed his wand at her. Ron came flying down the dormitory steps.

"What the hell do you think you're doing pointing your wand at my sister?!" Ron yelled.

"She called Hermione a Mudblood whore!"

"No I didn't!" Ginny tried to look innocent and frightened.

"Yes you did!" Hermione yelled.

"No I fucking didn't!"

"What is the meaning of all this?" Professor McGonagall asked. The four of them tried to yell over each other.

"Stop! All four of you detention with me tomorrow! 8 o'clock sharp! Now stop this senseless bickering!" McGonagall left the common room and the Weasley children stormed up to their dormitories. Harry walked to the common room entrance.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Out." Harry growled.

* * *

Harry stormed through the halls as he headed to the astronomy tower. He let out a frustrated scream as he reached the top.

"What's wrong Potter? Weasel and Granger off snogging?" Malfoy sneered.

"Fuck off." Harry whispered as he sat down and leaned against the wall. He pulled his knees to his chest.

"I can't take it. I can't take it anymore." Harry mumbled to himself as he silently cried into his knees. Draco was shocked. He walked over and sat down next to Harry.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"Why? So you can run off and tell all your little deatheater friends?" Harry snapped. Draco pulled back his left sleeve and showed his arm.

"No Dark Mark. See?" Draco pointed his wand at his arm and cast finite incantatem to prove there were no glamours.

"Oh."

"You know, I never really hated you." Draco revealed. Harry was puzzled. What did he mean?

"After you refused my hand in first year, I thought it would be easier to pretend I hated you. It wasn't and it hasn't gotten any easier. Can we try again? Hi. My name's Draco." Draco held out his hand. Harry thought over what the other boy had said.

"Hi. My name's Harry." Harry shook Draco's hand.

"So, what's wrong Harry?"

"Everything! I'm falling behind in school, suing the _Prophet_ , dealing with a crazy girl, coming into a rare inheritance, and the entire wizarding world is counting on me to save them from Voldemort!" Harry broke down into tears again. Draco pulled the boy into a hug.

"It'll get better. I promise."

* * *

j:this is why it sucks to be the chosen one all the glory is nothing compared to the hell you go through

P: i was cruel today hehe

j:cruel is being nice you were just plain evil

P:hehe


	3. Chapter 3

Pronunciation for names in this chapter:

Gawain

GAH wine

Aerfen

IRE ven

Tegyd

TEH gid

Kiyiya

Key yee ya

* * *

" **You know, I never really hated you." Draco revealed. Harry was puzzled. What did he mean?**

" **After you refused my hand in first year, I thought it would be easier to pretend I hated you. It wasn't and it hasn't gotten any easier. Can we try again? Hi. My name's Draco." Draco held out his hand. Harry thought over what the other boy had said.**

" **Hi. My name's Harry." Harry shook Draco's hand.**

" **So, what's wrong Harry?"**

" **Everything! I'm falling behind in school, sueing the** _ **Prophet**_ **, dealing with a crazy girl, coming into a rare inheritance, and the entire wizarding world is counting on me to save them from Voldemort!" Harry broke down into tears again. Draco pulled the boy into a hug.**

" **It'll get better. I promise."**

* * *

Harry pulled back and sniffled.

"Sorry." Draco was confused.

"For what?"

"For getting your robes dirty and dumping all my problems on you."

"It's ok. Just don't tell anyone else. The rest of Slytherin aren't too fond of you and trust me when I say they can make your life hell if you aren't like them."

"What do you mean?" Harry wiped at his eyes.

"Let's just say I don't conform to some of their standards." Harry realized that he didn't want to tell him yet. Draco stood up.

"I think we both ought to go to bed. We have class tomorrow." Draco said as he offered his hand to Harry.

* * *

"Mr. Weasley you will be serving your detention with Madame Pince in the library, Ms. Weasley with Mr. Filch in the third floor corridor, Mr. Potter with Professor Snape in the Potions classroom, and Ms. Granger you will stay with me. You have 15 minutes to report to your area. Ms. Granger let's go." McGonagall and Hermione walked down the hall and the others headed to their areas.

* * *

"Ms. Granger, today you will be helping me grade papers. As an additional punishment, you will be responsible for showing our new transfer students around." Hermione nodded and sat down at a desk in the front. Professor McGonagall handed her a stack of papers and a grading rubric.

"Follow this and you'll be fine. I still cannot believe that you would get into a fight Ms. Granger." McGonagall sat back down and began grading her own stack of papers.

* * *

"Your job will be to put all these books back in their proper places." Madame Pince told Ron before returning to her desk to read.

"Old bat. Why do I have to do it?" Ron grumbled to himself as he began re-shelving the books.

* * *

Filch looked absolutely delighted to have a student serving detention.

"Finally being punished are we? You will clean the floors without your magic." He held out his hand for her wand. Ginny huffed and handed her wand to the elderly caretaker. He handed her a mop and bucket of water.

* * *

Harry walked into the potions room. Snape was at his desk and Draco was brewing something at one of the tables.

"Potter I have duties to attend to. Clean the cauldrons in the corner without magic. Draco will make sure you do your work." Snape snapped before leaving the room.

"So Harry. Why do you have detention?" Draco asked.

"Got in trouble for fighting in the common room. Want to help me?" Harry gestured at the large stack of cauldrons. Draco waved his wand and the cauldrons cleaned and put themselves away.

"Or I could do that." Draco smirked at Harry.

"So what are you brewing?" Harry asked as he walked up to the table.

"Headache potion. Madame Pomfrey's stock is running low." Harry nodded and sat on the stool next to Draco to watch. An hour later, the potion was finished. Draco put the potion into vials and put them on Snape's desk. Shortly after, Snape stormed in.

"Draco, Potter why are you still here?" Snape snapped.

"We were waiting for you to dismiss us sir." Draco replied.

"You're dismissed." Snape snapped as he turned to write on his chalkboard. The boys grabbed their things and left.

"See you tomorrow." Harry said as he began the long walk back to Gryffindor tower.

"Bye."

* * *

The next morning, Hermione was in Dumbledore's office bright and early.

"Good morning Ms. Granger. Our new students should be arriving shortly. They are transfers from Beauxbatons. The twins will be in third year and the older girl will be in seventh. Ah. Here they are." The floo lit up green and the twins stepped through. They moved off to the side and the older girl came through with a middle aged witch.

"Good morning Professor. My name is Aerfen and these are my charges. Thank you for meeting with us today." The witch stepped forward and shook Dumbledore's hand.

"No problem at all. I have arranged for one of my best students to show the children around while we discuss."

"Thank you Professor. Introduce yourselves children." Aerfen nudged the oldest girl. She had copper hair in a boy's hairstyle, ice blue eyes, and a no nonsense air about her.

"My name's Tegyd." The boy stepped up next. He had the same hair as his sister, silver eyes, freckles across his nose and cheeks, and a mischievous grin on his face.

"My names Gawain." The other girl had the same copper hair pulled back into a ponytail that reached to her midback, silver eyes, freckles all over her face, and a shy smile.

"My name is Kiyiya." The girl said softly. Hermione smiled warmly at the three.

"Ms. Granger will you please show them around and introduce them?"

"Yes sir. Let's go." Tegyd raised an eyebrow at the frizzy haired girl. They walked out of Dumbledore's office and Hermione began to lead them to the Great Hall.

"Did you eat breakfast yet?" They shook their heads.

"I guess we'll start at the Great Hall for breakfast and then start the tour." Hermione pushed open the doors and led them to seats about halfway down the table. Not long after they had dished themselves some food, Harry and Ron walked up.

"Who are these people?" Ron asked.

"Ronald Weasley! Did you forget your manners this morning because I know very well your mother taught you better!" Hermione scolded.

"Sorry about him. Name's Harry and you are?" Harry sat down next to Gawain.

"Name's Gawain. These are my sisters. We just transferred from Beauxbatons." Harry shook his hand.

"Kiyiya." The younger girl whispered.

"Tegyd. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't think so." Harry was confused. Hermione finished scolding Ron and turned back to the table.

"So boys, will you be joining us after breakfast for a tour of the school?" Hermione asked.

"I don't see why not." Harry said. The remainder of breakfast conversation was rather sparse.

* * *

P: sorry it's late guys. i had a busy week last week


	4. Chapter 4

We are very sorry it took so long. There is an explanation at the end of the chapter but now we'd like to thank: emthereble, Fringie7, KlaineDrarry21, Rose's Fox, seshlover, Kairi1989, KitsuneTurner, PockyBoxxNinja, Theandras, Wth-0.0, Yali, chemrunner57, dancerengland, havenlystarrs, jbug2005, jel120, kieronmoran, sassygirl1864, and skyefire for reviewing, following, or favoriting! We thank you for your support and hope we don't disappoint!

* * *

" **Who are these people?" Ron asked. "Ronald Weasley! Did you forget your manners this morning because I know very well your mother taught you better!" Hermione scolded.**

" **Sorry about him. Name's Harry and you are?" Harry sat down next to Gawain.**

" **Name's Gawain. These are my sisters. We just transferred from Beauxbatons." Harry shook his hand.**

" **Kiyiya." The younger girl whispered.**

" **Tegyd. Do I know you from somewhere?"**

" **I don't think so." Harry was confused. Hermione finished scolding Ron and turned back to the table.**

" **So boys, will you be joining us after breakfast for a tour of the school?" Hermione asked.**

" **I don't see why not." Harry said. The remainder of breakfast conversation was rather sparse.**

* * *

"Ah. Welcome back." Professor Dumbledore brought the small group of students into his office. He pulled the sorting hat down from a shelf.

"It is time we sort you into your houses. The hat will be placed on your head and will decide what house you will fit best in. Miss Tegyd, why don't we start with you." He beckoned to the teen. She walked up and the headmaster placed the hat on her head.

"Ah. I was wondering if I'd see you. Will you follow your father or uncle I wonder? Hmmm. A thirst for knowledge and a want to prove yourself. You'd do well in Ravenclaw. However, your cunning and sense of self preservation makes you an ideal candidate for Slytherin as well. Where would you like to be placed?" The hat talked to Tegyd in her mind. Tegyd thought to herself.

"I wouldn't stand out in Ravenclaw. They're all brilliant. Slytherin sounds best if I wish to display my intelligence." The hat listened to her thoughts.

"Best be...Slytherin!" The hat yelled aloud. Tegyd smirked and jumped off the stool.

"Mr. Gawain, why don't you go next?"

"You're a sneaky one aren't you? However, your bravery and sense of adventure rule out Slytherin." The hat mused.

"Best be...Gryffindor!" Gawain grinned and hopped down.

"Miss Kiyiya, your turn."

"Ah! Such a brilliant mind! You'd do very well in Ravenclaw." The hat praised.

"Please don't. I want to stay with Gawain."

"Are you sure dear? It might be best to branch out a bit."

"I'm very sure."

"Alright. Best be Gryffindor!" Dumbledore smiled.

"Very good. I'll contact your heads of house. Excuse me a moment." He walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of floo powder.

"Hogwarts teachers lounge." He spoke as he threw the floo powder in the fireplace. A woman's face appeared in the flames.

"What do you need Albus?" She asked.

"Good morning Minerva! I need you and Severus in my office right away." The woman sighed.

"Alright. Move back and we'll come through." Two teachers came through the fireplace.

"What do you want Dumbledore?" The man snapped. Dumbledore ignored the man.

"Tegyd, this is Professor Snape. He is your new head of house and teaches the potions classes here at Hogwarts." Tegyd stood up and took Snapes hand and shook it.

"Tegyd Nightingale. Seventh Year. Nice to meet you Professor." Professor Snape sneered at the girl as she sat down.

"Is that all?" He snapped at the headmaster.

"Yes Severus." The man turned around and stormed from the room, robes swirling behind him.

"Ms. Nightingale follow me." He snapped when he reached the door. Tegyd sprung up and followed the professor out of the room. McGonagall shook her head.

"That man will never learn." She turned to the students left in the office.

"I assume these two will be joining my house."

* * *

Fred and George giggled. They were hiding out of sight behind a tapestry waiting for their next victim. They saw Ron, Hermione, Harry, and three other teenagers heading straight for their trap. They could barely contain themselves. They had hoped for one person and had ended up with six. The six walked through the mist.

"What the hell? Why is there mist?" Ron wondered.

"What is wrong with your voice?" Gawain looked over at the older boy and screamed. Well, more like shrieked. The other four turned around to look at the two slowest walkers.

"What on earth did you two do?" Hermione scolded.

"What did we do? What the bloody hell did you do?" Ron exclaimed. Everyone looked down at themselves.

"Well, this is strange. I always wondered what it would be like to be male." Tegyd chuckled. The three former boys were freaking out, Hermione was trying to think of a logical explanation, and Tegyd was busy planning what to do with her new body. Kiyiya looked around and her eyes settled on a tapestry of dancing fairies.

"Get your asses out here NOW!" Kiyiya yelled. The Weasley twins exchanged glances and stepped out from behind the tapestry.

"How did you know we were back there?" They asked in perfect unison.

"I could smell the foolishness. Change us back NOW." She glared at the twins who gulped. This girl was not one they wanted to piss off.

"Well, you see-" Fred started.

"-we don't actually know how."

"We hadn't quite made it that far-"

"In our testing. We think-"

"Madame Pomfrey should be able to fix you though." Kiyiya growled, reached up, and grabbed one of each of the twins ears.

"You mean to tell me that you tested this on us and have no idea how to fix it?" She pulled on the twins ears until she could look them in the eyes. The twins gulped. They definitely shouldn't have pissed her off.

"Kiyiya! Let them go!" Tegyd scolded her younger sibling. Kiyiya shook her head.

"Not until these little cow mittens fix me!" Gawain looked at his sister. Cow mittens? What the hell does that even mean?

"Ugh. Fine. Bring them with us. They can explain to the nurse how we ended up like this." An evil grin stretched across Tegyd's face. She couldn't wait to see what her siblings would do in retaliation.

* * *

"I'm sorry dears but there's nothing I can do at the moment." Madame Pomfrey said to her patients. She turned to Fred and George.

"I assume you still have some." She held out her hand. They handed over a spray bottle half-full of bright orange liquid.

"I will study this and see if I can find a way to reverse it but for now I'm afraid the only thing we can do is wait and hope it wears off on its own." The mediwitch placed the bottle on the table and walked over to her desk. She didn't see a small hand reaching for the bottle.

"I'll write you all notes for your classes for the rest of the day." She quickly wrote out four notes and turned around.

"Miss Nightingale! What on earth do you think you're doing?!" Kiyiya had the spray bottle in her hand and a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Getting revenge." She turned towards Fred and George and squeezed the trigger. After the mist cleared, two surprised females sat in the twins seats.

"We didn't think-"

"-you'd have the guts-"

"-to do it. Especially-"

"-not in front of a teacher." The twins had large grins on their faces now.

"All three of you, follow me NOW." The mediwitch stood and walked towards the infirmary doors. The three in question sat in shock.

"I said NOW!" They sprung up and rushed towards the door. Who knew the mediwitch could be so menacing?

* * *

"Albus!" The door to the headmaster's office was flung open.

"Yes Poppy?"

"I don't have time for your bullshit today Albus! These three sprayed other students with an unknown potion and I want them punished! The infirmary's busy enough as it is without this shit happening!" The angry mediwitch plopped into a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I can't very well punish them if I don't know who they are Poppy." The headmaster calmly stated.

"Those grinning redhead shits are the Weasley twins. They mixed up some potion that switches a person's gender but forgot to make an antidote. They sprayed Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Tegyd Nightingale, Gawain Nightingale, and Kiyiya Nightingale! Six people Albus! And that smug shit happens to be Kiyiya Nightingale who sprayed them back in retaliation! I want them punished! They not only endangered themselves but other students as well!" Madame Pomfrey's rant finally ended.

"Very well. One month's detention with Mr. Filch every Friday and Saturday night and your Hogsmeade privileges are revoked until you can prove to me that you are mature enough to handle the responsibility. Go back to your dorms and think about your actions." Kiyiya growled and stomped out of the office with the twins close on her heels.

"Kiyiya! Wait!" George called. She spun around.

"What?! Haven't you gotten me in enough trouble for the day?!"

"We're sorry. We didn't mean for you to get in trouble but it's kind of your own fault." George apologized.

"Yeah. You didn't have to spray us back."

"Well I did! So fuck off!" She stormed away and the twins watched her go.

* * *

 **Phoenix: So...sorry we've not updated in a while. It's mostly my fault. I got stuck and (being my stubborn self) refused to ask Jinx for help even though she was practically beating me with a flyswatter to get this done.**

 **Jinx: Phoenix is lucky I broke my flyswatter.**

 **P: I know. We're hoping to get things back up and going soon. We'd love to hear what you think. Complaints, questions, comments, suggestions, anything!**

 **J: Please give us suggestions to improve please.**

 **P: OMG! Jinx is begging! lol**

 **J: I wasn't done. My dragon army will destroy you ...that is all.**


	5. Chapter 5

" **Very well. One month's detention with Mr. Filch every Friday and Saturday night and your Hogsmeade privileges are revoked until you can prove to me that you are mature enough to handle the responsibility. Go back to your dorms and think about your actions." Kiyiya growled and stomped out of the office with the twins close on her heels.**

" **Kiyiya! Wait!" George called. She spun around.**

" **What?! Haven't you gotten me in enough trouble for the day?!"**

" **We're sorry. We didn't mean for you to get in trouble but it's kind of your own fault." George apologized.**

" **Yeah. You didn't have to spray us back."**

" **Well I did! So fuck off!" She stormed away and the twins watched her go.**

* * *

 _ **Monday September 25th, 1995**_

"Damn. She's hot when she's angry." Fred said aloud. George smacked him upside the head.

"You'd better apologize soon and do it well. I don't want this to come back and bite us in the ass later because you think she looks hot." Fred held up his hands in surrender.

"I'll go find her and apologize now." Fred ran down the hall that Kiyiya stormed through not long ago.

"Aaaaand we're screwed." George had seen the look in his brother's eye. He wasn't going to apologize, he was only going to rile her up more.

* * *

Harry was walking back to the Gryffindor common room when someone grabbed the back of his robe and pulled him into a hidden alcove. Harry flicked his wrist and his wand jumped into his hand.

"Expelliarmus! Lumos!" A wand flew into his hand and the small alcove was lit up.

"It's just me Harry." Draco had his hands held up in surrender.

"Sorry Draco." Harry gave Draco his wand back.

"What did you do now?" Draco gestured at Harry's now female body. Harry sighed.

"The Weasley twins made some gender switching spray but no antidote so I have to wait for it to wear off. They got me, Hermione, Ron, and three new students we were showing around. How did you know it was me?" Draco shrugged.

"You're still wearing those ugly glasses and your hair is still as messy as ever."

"Oh. Why did you sneak up behind me and pull me in here?"

"Inquisitive today, aren't we. I wanted to talk to my new friend. Is that a crime?" Draco smirked and Harry blushed.

"I guess not." Draco smirked. He won this round.

"Well I'd better get back to the common room before they realize their prince is missing." Draco pretended to sneer at Harry.

"Ok. See you around." Harry left the alcove first and continued on to his original destination.

'What the hell was that? Why the hell was I blushing like some teenage girl?' Harry smacked himself in the forehead.

'I'm sleep deprived and stressed out. That's it.'

* * *

Snape scowled when someone knocked on his classroom door. He threw open the door and looked down at the copper haired boy in front of him.

"Yes?" He snapped. 'How dare this boy interrupt my brewing.'

"It's Tegyd Nightingale sir. We were pranked by some redheaded twins. You did not show me the common room yet nor have you assigned a student to show me around."

"Follow me." He walked a bit down the hall and turned to face the wall.

"This is the entrance. The password is How We Roll." The bricks rearranged themselves and a passage formed. The common room had a green cast and was decorated with multiple lamps. Multiple black and dark green couches and chairs were spread throughout the room. Dark stained wood cabinets and moving portraits decorated the walls. A blond boy sat on one of the couches reading a potions book while a pug faced girl tried desperately to get his attention.

"Miss Parkinson if you cannot stop harassing another student you can join me for detention. Mr. Malfoy I need to talk to you." Snape turned around and walked back out into the hallway.

"Yes professor?" Tegyd watched as the boy unfolded his arms and began spinning a ring on his thumb using his middle finger. 'Why is he nervous?' Tegyd wondered.

"This is Tegyd Nightingale. She's a seventh year and I'm assigning you to be her guide for the week. Make sure she knows where all her classes are." Snape spun around and stormed back to his classroom.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, fifth year prefect. I know you were shown around by Potty and his pets earlier. Did they cover everything or do you have any questions?" He had stopped spinning the ring and raised his eyebrows. Tegyd grinned.

"Nope. Just wanted to piss off professor Snape. He's too uptight. Maybe he needs to get laid." Draco chuckled.

"I'm sure he'd love to hear you say that. Let's head back inside." He turned around and spoke the password. When they made it into the common room he showed her where the girls dorms were and went to bed. 'This one will be interesting to watch.' Tegyd thought before heading to her own dorm.

* * *

Gawain sat on his bed as his sister walked agitated around his dorm room.

"I can't believe they had the gall to pull such a prank on us on our first day!" She ran a hand through her long hair. She began pacing the room again.

"We have to get them back! But what can we do?" She mumbled to herself as she continued to pace. Gawain laid back on his bed and stared at the coverings. There was a loud thud.

"Oww." He sat up and saw Kiyiya on the floor in front of one of the beds.

"What did you do?"

"I may have walked into the bed post." She scratched the back of her neck.

'Damn. I didn't even see it. What has been going on with me lately?'

"You goof." Gawain got off his bed and helped his sister up.

"Now if you want help with your revenge, I need you to calm down. I'll help you but you need to be level-headed or you're going to get yourself caught." Kiyiya breathed in and out deeply.

"You know, I hate it when your right." Gawain smiled.

"Now here's what we're going to do."

* * *

 _ **Tuesday September 26th, 1995**_

Fred woke up first and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. He used the restroom and walked to the sink to wash his hands. When he finished he looked up at the mirror to brush his hair. He ran out of the bathroom.

"George!" He pounced on his brother's bed.

"Go awayyy. It's too early." George whined.

"No! Tell me if I'm hallucinating! Is my hair pink?!" George poked his head out from under the covers and Fred shrieked.

"What is it now?" George was tired of whatever madness had taken over his brother this morning. Then he saw that his brother's hair really was pink.

'What the hell did he do? And why flamingo pink?'

"Your hair's blue!" George rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt that Fred but I'll humor you and go check." He got up and made his way to the bathroom.

'What the hell was in that pumpkin juice?' He looked in the mirror and clear as day his hair was bright blue. He stormed out of the bathroom and grabbed his wand off his bedside table. He pointed it at his hair and cast finite incantatem. Nothing happened.

"What the hell did you do last night?" He asked Fred.

"Me? Why are you blaming me?"

"Because I went to bed before you and no one else has the balls to do it. They're too afraid."

"Well it wasn't me!" 'Looks like we have competition.' George mused.

* * *

 **Phoenix: I actually had to bug Jinx this time.**

 **Jinx: I was catching up on an anime and school work it wasn't my fault I was busy.**

 **P: Speaking of anime, I pulled the hair idea from one.** _ **The first person to guess correctly can request a oneshot!**_ **So review and PM your guess!**

 **Jinx: There are a few guidelines though: nothing that's m rated, no incest, no mpreg, and no Ron x any male or Hermione X any female.**

 **P: I don't mind incest or mpreg but Jinx won't let me so...**

 **J: It bothers me...a lot.**

 **P: I will be going back through the earlier chapters and fixing small typos and putting in dates but here's the timeline up to now.**

* * *

 **Timeline up to current point:**

 **-September**

 **-1st Train to hogwarts**

 **-4th First day of classes**

 **-21st Harry's replacing of blood for inheritance**

 **-23rd Harry became friends with Draco on the astronomy tower**

 **-24th Harry has detention with Snape**

 **-25th Nightingale's come to Hogwarts**


	6. Chapter 6

_*******Warning: Character Death!*******_

' **What the hell was in that pumpkin juice?' He looked in the mirror and clear as day his hair was bright blue. He stormed out of the bathroom and grabbed his wand off his bedside table. He pointed it at his hair and cast finite incantatem. Nothing happened.**

" **What the hell did you do last night?" He asked Fred.**

" **Me? Why are you blaming me?"**

" **Because I went to bed before you and no one else has the balls to do it. They're too afraid."**

" **Well it wasn't me!" 'Looks like we have competition.' George mused.**

* * *

 _ **Tuesday September 26th, 1995**_

At breakfast Fred and George decided to have some fun with their new hair. They walked up to their youngest brother Ron and honorary brother Harry.

"Let's play a game of Which One's Fred." They spoke in unison.

"Umm...That one." Ron pointed at Fred. He put his hand on his chest.

"I'm insulted that you think I could be that ugly miscreant." He dramatically exclaimed. Harry snorted.

"You got it right Ron. Fred's just pulling your leg."

"Oh. Good 'cause I was guessing." Harry looked at his friend.

"You can't tell your own brothers apart?" Ron shrugged.

"Not even Mum can. They're the only two who know who's who." Ron began piling food onto his plate.

"Oh. I thought it was obvious." Harry shrugged and took a sip of his pumpkin juice. Fred and George looked at each other before turning back to Harry.

"You can tell us apart?" They asked in unison.

"Always could." George thought back. 'He's right. We introduced ourselves correctly when we first met him and he never messed up.'

"What did you two do to yourselves now?" Gawain asked as he sat down next to Ron.

"We didn't do it. Woke up like this." George sat down in front of the younger boys.

"Did your sister do it?" Gawain snorted.

"Highly doubt it. She's not stealthy enough." Fred looked disappointed.

"Gawain, Ron, Harry, little fuckers." Kiyiya sat down next to her brother and put toast on her plate.

"Hey! You can't call us that! We're older and taller!"

"I'm more mature." Fred and George looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Says the person who sprayed us yesterday." Fred retorted. Kiyiya growled, pulled out a book and ignored everyone for the remainder of breakfast.

* * *

It was the last class before lunch and everyone was milling around the classroom waiting to be dismissed. Harry was talking quietly with Ron and Seamus when a blood-curdling scream echoed through the halls.

"Everybody stay calm and remain here." Professor Flitwick yelled to the class before leaving to check on the student who screamed. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione before following Professor Flitwick with Ron hot on his heels. Hermione sighed and put her book down before following to make sure they didn't die. The professor reached the grand staircase first. Lavender Brown stood at the top of the staircase, white as a sheet. She had one hand over her mouth and the other pointed at a broken body at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh my!" Professor Flitwick ran down the steps as fast as he could. Harry, Ron, and Hermione caught up and Hermione began to try and console Lavender. Professors came running from all directions to find the source of the screaming. Lavender began to sob.

"Ms. Granger please take Ms. Brown to the hospital wing. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter go with them." Professor McGonagall commanded. Hermione nodded and put her arm around the other girl's shoulders to lead her to the hospital wing.

"How is she Fillius?" Pomona Sprout, the herbology teacher, asked her colleague.

"I'm afraid she's no longer with us." Fillius sadly informed the group. He conjured a sheet and laid it over the girl.

"Help me levitate her to the infirmary." Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout, and Sinistra cast Wingardium Leviosa and walked in the direction of the infirmary.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey rushed out of her office when she heard the sobbing.

"What's wrong dear?" She asked Lavender.

"S-s-she's d-d-dead!" She wailed. Madame Pomfrey instructed Hermione to sit her down on a bed. Lavender continued to sob and take shallow gasping breaths.

"Calm down and take a deep breath or you're going to hyperventilate dear." Lavender tried to take a deep breath but quickly returned to her sobbing.

"Drink this." Madame Pomfrey handed the girl a calming draught mixed with some dreamless sleep. Lavender's hands were shaking and she dropped the vial. Madame Pomfrey grabbed another vial and spelled it directly into Lavender's stomach.

"I need you to tell me in detail exactly what happened before that dreamless sleep kicks in."

"Professor Flitwick let Pavarti and I leave class early to pick up some books from the library. I had mine but Pavarti was still looking and I needed to use the restroom so she told me to go ahead and she'd catch up. I was leaving the restroom and heading to the great hall for lunch when I heard a scream. I rushed forward and-and-and saw her falling through the air before hitting the ground. She landed so awkwardly and her neck was at an odd angle so I knew she was dead and it's all my fault! Maybe if I hadn't left her alone...she'd still be alive." The last few words came out as a mutter as she succumbed to the dreamless sleep.

* * *

"What happened to her Poppy?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Cause of death was the broken neck and I see no evidence of spells."

"Who could have done this? I want every student questioned with veritaserum Albus! No one hurts or kills my cubs and gets away with it!" Professor McGonagall turned to her fellow teachers.

"Any objections?" There was a cold look in her eyes. They all shook their heads no.

"I will call the Patil's in the morning. Filius will you please send the other Ms. Patil to the hospital wing?" Professor Dumbledore exited the hospital wing.

* * *

Lavender woke to what sounded like her best friend crying. 'That's not possible! She's dead!' She pulled the curtain back a bit and saw Padma crying over her sister's body. She was unsure how to react so she closed the curtain and went back to sleep.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey was awoken by shrieking in the hospital wing. She rushed out of her private quarters and into the main infirmary.

"What's wrong?" Lavender was sobbing again and pointing at Padma holding her sister's hand. Madame Pomfrey walked over to the bed where Pavarti lay.

"She's just asleep dear." Madame Pomfrey shook Padma's shoulder and called her name but the girl did not stir. 'She's cold.' Madame Pomfrey lifted the girl's head.

"She's not breathing!" Madame Pomfrey picked up the girl and moved her into the next bed before attempting CPR. When she realized that it was going to be impossible to bring the girl back she cast diagnostic spells. Nothing seemed to have been cast on the girl so Madame Pomfrey began to look for physical markers. She opened the girl's eyes and noted that they were bloodshot. She opened the girls mouth and noticed that the labial frenulum was torn as well. She ran back to her office and firecalled the headmaster.

"The other Ms. Patil was asphyxiated last night or early this morning. Inform the Patil's as soon as possible."


	7. Chapter 7

**She ran back to her office and firecalled the headmaster.**

" **The other Ms. Patil was asphyxiated last night or early this morning. Inform the Patil's as soon as possible."**

* * *

 _ **Wednesday September 27th, 1995**_

 _ **Great Hall**_

Dumbledore stood up from his seat at the head table and cast the _Sonorus_ charm.

"Attention students. I regret to inform you that Padma and Pavarti Patil both passed away yesterday. The circumstances of their deaths are suspicious so a stricter curfew will be enforced. All students are to be back in their common rooms by 8 o'clock and are advised to travel in groups. That is all." He cancelled the _Sonorus_ and sat down. Rumors about what the headmaster could have meant by suspicious began to spread like wildfire. They ranged from the absurd (shot with a muggle gun by a rainbow centaur ) to somewhat normal (illness).

* * *

Tegyd looked around the hall at the other students. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were mostly in shock, Hufflepuff had many members who looked like they were about to cry, and Slytherin was indifferent.

"What's all the chatter about?" A boy with spiky dirty blond hair and walnut brown eyes sat down next to her.

"Some students died. Do I know you?"

"Oops. Name's Thane Avery. I'm a seventh year like you." Tegyd looked at the boy.

"And why are you sitting near me?" Thane shrugged.

"You looked interesting." Tegyd studied his face. _He doesn't seem to be lying. I needed a new subject to study anyways._ Tegyd stuck out her hand.

"Tegyd Nightingale. Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine princess." He placed a kiss to the back of her hand and she blushed a bright crimson.

"What was that for?" She demanded.

"Just wanted to see what you'd do. I love seeing people react to unexpected events." He turned back to the table and took a sip of pumpkin juice and made a face.

"Ugh. Why can't we ever have coffee?" Tegyd hummed in agreement and opened a transfiguration book.

* * *

Hermione was stuck in the dorm room trying to console Lavender again. The girl had woken up screaming and Hermione had gone over to ask what was wrong when she had grabbed on and refused to let go.

"Lavender I have to go to class." Hermione sighed and resigned herself to being stuck for a while. Lavender's breaths were quick and shallow.

"You need to take slow deep breaths or you're going to hyperventilate and pass out." She conjured a paper bag and handed it to the crying girl. She calmed down and soon fell asleep. Hermione gently removed Lavender's hands from her shirt and stood up. She quietly grabbed her backpack and left.

* * *

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked Ron as they sat down at their table in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I don't know. Maybe she's asking Dumbledore if she can take more classes."

"Ahem. Turn to chapter two and begin reading." Professor Umbridge sat down at her desk and sipped on her tea while she watched the students. Hermione ran through the door.

"Sorry Professor. I was-"

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention with me tonight Miss Granger. Sit down and read chapter two." Professor Umbridge cut her off. Hermione sat down and pulled out a worn copy of Hogwarts: A History.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and another night of detention with me. Pull out your textbook Miss Granger."

"I've already read the book Professor."

"Thirty more points from Gryffindor and a week's worth of detention for your cheek. Read it again." Hermione admitted defeat and pulled out the correct book.

* * *

"What did those little fuckers do now?" Kiyiya asked her brother when she saw how many points their house had lost.

"Why do you assume it was them?" Kiyiya scoffed.

"Who else could have lost us 100 points since breakfast?" Gawain saw her point.

"What did your brothers do?" Gawain asked Ron as they sat down across from him at lunch.

"It wasn't them. It was Hermione." Harry said because Ron had his mouth full of food.

"I thought she was a goody two-shoes?" Kiyiya asked.

"She usually is but she was late to class and then she talked back to Umbitch and ended up with a week of detention." Ron said after he swallowed the food in his mouth.

* * *

Hermione stayed in the library as late as she could before leaving for her first detention. _I know I shouldn't have talked back but I don't think that warrants a 100 point deduction and a week of detention._ She raised her hand and knocked on Umbridge's office door.

"Come in." Umbridge called. Hermione pushed open the door and stepped into hell. Everything was a horrid shade of pink and moving cat plates were everywhere.

"I'm here for my detention Professor."

"Of course. Today you'll be writing lines with one of my special quills." Umbridge handed Hermione parchment and a quill and had her sit down at a table.

"What would you like me to write Professor?"

"I believe that writing 'I will not talk back' 50 times will work for today." Hermione began to write in hopes of being done soon. As soon as she began writing she felt a sharp pain on the back of her hand. She paused and examined her hand. Clear as day the words 'I will not talk back.' were scratched on her hand.

"This is a blood quill! It's illegal to use these on students!" Umbridge laughed.

"I have permission from the minister himself to punish my students however I wish. You'll be writing lines until the message sinks in dear."

* * *

Kiyiya jumped when the portrait door swung open. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"How'd your detention go?" She asked Hermione.

"Ok."

"What's wrong with your hand?" Kiyiya asked as she caught sight of the bandages wrapped around the other girl's hand.

"Nothing." Hermione climbed the stairs leading to the girls dorms, leaving Kiyiya alone in the common room once again.

* * *

Neville was in the back of Greenhouse One tending to some of the plants when he stumbled across something odd. One of the larger carnivorous plants was chewing on something. He left the greenhouse and went next door to Greenhouse Two to get Professor Sprout.

"Professor did you give one of the plants some food? I thought they got fed on Saturdays."

"They do. Better go see what it's eating then." She put down the can of flesh-eating slug repellant and followed Neville back to the plant. She stunned the plant and pried it open.

"Neville go get Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore." Neville was confused until he saw a lock of dark hair slip out of the plant's mouth. He went white as a sheet and ran from the greenhouses to the castle as fast as he could.

* * *

 **Phoenix: If you guys have your own character you'd like to see in this story leave a review or pm us with their name, house, year, and a brief description.**

 **Jinx:...she's plotting….idk what though…woof**

 **Phoenix: Are you guys trying to kill me? You're all so wonderful! We have 10 reviews, 29 follows, 10 favorites, and 2278 views and visitors last month! I love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

" **Neville go get Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore." Neville was confused until he saw a lock of dark hair slip out of the plant's mouth. He went white as a sheet and ran from the greenhouses to the castle as fast as he could.**

* * *

 _ **Thursday September 28th, 1995**_

The infirmary door slammed against the wall and Madame Pomfrey ran out of her office. Neville Longbottom stood just inside the doorway panting with his hands on his knees.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked the boy.

"Greenhouse...plant...carnivorous...student...attack..." He gasped out. Madame Pomfrey's face lost all expression.

"Alert Professor Dumbledore!" She yelled as she ran out of the hospital wing. Neville gave her a thumbs up before running in the direction of the headmasters office.

* * *

"Password?" The gargoyle asked when Neville reached the entrance to the headmasters office.

"A student's dead!" Neville yelled at the stubborn gargoyle.

"Still need the password." The gargoyle shrugged. Neville continued to yell at the gargoyle.

"Mr. Longbottom, is there a problem?" The headmaster came down the stairs behind the gargoyle.

"Yes sir. A student has been found in the mouth of a carnivorous in Greenhouse Two. Professor Sprout sent me to get you."

"Thank you my boy. Please return to your common room and tell no one what is going on. Fawkes!" Dumbledore's phoenix flew down the stairs and landed on the headmaster's shoulder. Dumbledore clapped his hands and was gone in a flash. Neville took a deep breath and tried to keep himself together as he walked back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Professor Sprout was cleaning off a table while Madame Pomfrey stunned and extracted the student from the plant's mouth. She levitated the girl onto the table and checked for a pulse.

"She's alive! Pomona she's alive!" Poppy Pomfrey exclaimed. She quickly began casting diagnostic spells. The girl suffered from multiple lacerations and puncture wounds as well as a concussion. Madame Pomfrey healed the major wounds and summoned blood replenishing, dreamless sleep, and pain relieving potions. She spelled the potions into the unconscious girl's stomach. She cast another diagnostic spell before determining that the girl was stable enough to move.

"Thank you for your quick response. It may have saved her life. I'll move her to the hospital wing for observation now." Madame Pomfrey levitated the girl in front of her as she moved to the front of the greenhouse.

"No problem Poppy. I hope the poor girl gets better and they catch whoever is doing this to the students."

"Me too, me too." Poppy shook her head as she trekked back up to the castle with the girl floating in front of her.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in a chair in the infirmary when Poppy returned with the girl. She ignored him while she laid the girl on a bed and went through her diagnostic spells once more. She wrote down what appeared on a chart and hung it on the end of the girls bed. She crossed her arms and face the man.

"The students aren't safe here Albus. Three students have been attacked and two have died! The parents need to know!"

"Not yet Poppy. It'll only cause mass panic if the students are revealed to be in danger again." He calmly replied.

"Well maybe that's good! Someone is killing innocent students! People should be panicking! I want the parents alerted by the end of the weekend or I'm going to the Minister." She turned around and stomped into her office. Albus sighed and tucked a strand of the girls hair behind her ear. He stood up and exited the wing. As he walked back to his office, he contemplated how he was going to break the news to all the parents.

* * *

Neville had drawn the curtains around his bed. He cast a silencing charm and a charm to keep anyone from opening them. He brought his knees up to his chest as he lost his grip on his emotions. Tears flowed freely down his face as he rocked back and forth on the center of his bed. He couldn't get the image of the hair out of his head. Who was attacking students and why? Why did they have to die? The sound of the plant chewing played in his head on an endless loop. He continued to cry, mourning the loss of his classmates. He eventually wore himself out and fell asleep.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Seamus entered their dorm room to get ready for bed. Neville's curtains were drawn and Dean was sprawled out on his bed with a book. Ron grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Harry walked over to his bed and began changing for bed. Seamus walked over and kissed his boyfriend, Dean, on the forehead.

"Neville already asleep?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know. I came up here an hour or so ago and his curtains were drawn. Guess he's tired." Dean shrugged and marked his page. Seamus grabbed the book out of Dean's hands and ran across the room.

"Shay! Give it back!" Dean whined.

"Gotta give me a kiss first." Seamus sang.

"Fine. Come here you dork." Seamus grinned and walked back to his boyfriend's bed. He leaned down and they proceeded to try and eat each other's faces off. Harry rolled his eyes and climbed into bed. The bathroom door opened and Ron emerged with a towel on his head. He gagged as he caught sight of his two friends trying to suck each others soul out.

"Can't you two do that somewhere else?" Seamus flipped off the red head. Dean broke away from Seamus.

"It's our room too."

"I know but I don't particularly want to see you two practicing your dementor impersonations on each other before bed."

"Aw. Is poor Ronniekins sad that we left him out?" Seamus giggled and Ron turned a bright scarlet.

"Hell no! Perfectly straight over here!" Ron almost yelled.

"That's what they all say." Seamus winked at Ron who was getting redder by the minute.

"Guys lights out is in ten minutes." Harry called out. Ron toweled his hair dry and Seamus headed to his own bed.

* * *

 _ **Friday September 29th, 1995**_

Everyone was enjoying their breakfast when the mail arrived. There were more owls than usual and it was quickly discovered that they carried copies of _**The Daily Prophet.**_

' **Hogwarts Students In Danger?**

 **Hogwarts may not be as safe as we've been lead to believe by Albus Dumbledore. According to sources, three students have been attacked and two have perished as a result. The condition of the third student is still unknown. Does Hogwarts have a serial killer on its hands? What is the Headmaster doing to protect the students? Why weren't the parents aware of the danger their children are in? This reporter will not rest until these questions have been answered so stay tuned readers. -Rita Skeeter'**

The Great Hall exploded with noise as students read the article. No one had known that someone else had been attacked. Professor Dumbledore stood up and cast _Sonorus._

"Students please calm down. All will be explained soon. Please finish your breakfast and attend classes as normal. I will explain at dinner. Thank you." He cancelled the charm and sat down. He inwardly cursed the meddling reporter and wondered how she had gotten ahold of the information.


	9. Chapter 9

' _ **Hogwarts Students In Danger?**_

 _ **Hogwarts may not be as safe as we've been lead to believe by Albus Dumbledore. According to sources, three students have been attacked and two have perished as a result. The condition of the third student is still unknown. Does Hogwarts have a serial killer on its hands? What is the Headmaster doing to protect the students? Why weren't the parents aware of the danger their children are in? This reporter will not rest until these questions have been answered so stay tuned readers. -Rita Skeeter'**_

 _ **The Great Hall exploded with noise as students read the article. No one had known that someone else had been attacked. Professor Dumbledore stood up and cast Sonorus.**_

" _ **Students please calm down. All will be explained soon. Please finish your breakfast and attend classes as normal. I will explain at dinner. Thank you." He cancelled the charm and sat down. He inwardly cursed the meddling reporter and wondered how she had gotten ahold of the information.**_

* * *

Neville stood up and exited the Great Hall. The noise level was through the roof and Neville couldn't sit in there anymore. There was still quite a bit of time before classes and he was at a loss of what to do. He thought back to the article and the memory of hair hanging out of the plant's mouth. He had noticed that the article has not mentioned the third student's death and made up his mind to go to the hospital wing and ask Madame Pomfrey. He walked quickly to the hospital wing but hesitated outside the door. Would Madame Pomfrey allow him to see the girl or tell him how she was? He gathered his courage and pushed open the door.

"What can I do for you Mr. Longbottom?" The nurse asked as she bandaged a first years arm.

"I was just coming to ask about the girl from yesterday ma'am."

"She's over there. Your quick response probably saved her life. She suffered from deep cuts, puncture wounds, and a concussion but it could have been worse. She'll be bruised for a while but she'll be able to leave shortly after she wakes up." She explained.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course. I'll be in my office." The nurse handed the first year a note and he ran out of the infirmary. She sighed and shook her head before returning to her office. Neville walked over to the bed Madame Pomfrey had pointed to and pulled back the curtain. Bruises covered the girls light skin and her brown hair was uneven but Neville still recognized her as a fifth year Gryffindor named Fay Dunbar.

* * *

All the school was talking about was the third victim and it was really pissing Harry off. Everyone was so obsessed with who it was but didn't seem to care that the student might not even be alive anymore. He growled as he stormed up to the owlery to get away from the noise. He walked into the owlery and startled the owls. He heard someone curse.

"Who's there?" Harry called out.

"Just me Harry." Draco Malfoy came out from behind a pillar with some scratches on his right arm.

"What happened?"

"You scared my owl with your stomping."

"Oh sorry. Let me help." Harry moved towards the other boy.

"I've got it." Draco pulled his wand out of his pocket and attempted casting the spell with his left hand. He missed.

"I thought you were left handed?"

"Yes but it's easier to cast spells with my right." Draco tried and missed again. Harry grabbed his wrist and cast the spell. Draco snatched his hand back quickly.

"I could've done it!"

"So why are you up here?" Harry asked.

"Sending a letter to mother. You?"

"I had to get away from everyone. They're pissing me off. They don't even care if the other student is alive! They just want to know who it is! Is no one concerned? This is the third attack and they're all gossiping like old ladies!" Harry sat down and leaned his back against the wall.

"They're all terrified. They gossip to keep their minds off it and the fear that they'll be next. Aren't you even a little scared?" Draco sat down next to the annoyed boy.

"Not really. I don't want to die but I don't fear it. I've come close too many times to fear it." Draco looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors."

"Yes but we both know those are about as real as Lovegood's Nargles. Tell me. Please?" Harry looked at Draco and sighed.

"In first year, Voldemort possessed Quirrell in an attempt to get the Philosopher's Stone that Dumbledore hid in the school. Ron, Hermione, and I went after him but only one of us could go through the final test so I went. Voldemort had Quirrell attack me after he realized that I had the Stone but thanks to my mother's sacrifice he couldn't touch me without being burned. I defeated Quirrell but Voldemort escaped. In second year Ginny was possessed by a younger Voldemort's notebook. He used her to control Slytherin's basilisk and petrify students. We found the entrance to the Chamber Of Secrets after Ginny was kidnapped and went to rescue her. Dumbledore's phoenix blinded the basilisk and gave me the sword of Gryffindor. I killed the basilisk when I shoved the sword up through the roof of it's mouth but ended up getting venom in my arm. Fawkes used his tears to heal me though. In third year I found out that Sirius Black was not out to kill me. Peter Pettigrew is a rat animagus and has been hiding all these years. He was the one that sold us out to Voldemort and panicked when Sirius confronted him. He cut off his own finger and escaped through the sewers only to end up as Ron's pet. Professor Lupin and Sirius explained everything and while we were escorting Peter up to the castle, the full moon came out and Professor Lupin transformed into a werewolf. Peter got away in the confusion and Sirius transformed into his animagus form to protect us. It was one of the most terrifying things I have ever experienced. Last year took the cake though. Barty Crouch Jr. was disguised as Professor Moody and entered me in the Triwizard Tournament. In the final task, the cup turned out to be a portkey to a graveyard. I watched as Cedric was killed and Voldemort was resurrected. He tried to duel me but something went wrong and the ghosts of Cedric, my parents, and a few others distracted him long enough for me to get the portkey and Cedric's body." Draco was shocked to say the least.

"Wow. It felt surprisingly good to talk about that to someone."

"You mean you've never talked to anyone about any of that?" Harry shook his head.

"Ron and Hermione were there for most of it and I'm not close to many people. Kind of hard to be with the way I was raised." Draco was curious.

"What do you mean? I thought you lived with your loving relatives?"

"Relatives, yes. Loving? Not so much." Harry mumbled as he looked down at his feet.

"Harry?"

"Did you know I used to live in a cupboard? A tiny little coat closet under the stairs with an old mattress and thin blanket. I've been doing chores and cooking all meals since I was tall enough to reach the counter with a stool. The only time I heard my real name was at school. At home it was always boy or freak and I was never allowed to get higher grades than my cousin Dudley. Dudley loved playing a game he called Harry Hunting. He and his friends would chase me everywhere and if they caught me it meant a beating. They never physically hurt me but it still hurt. My only family left hated me." Draco scooted closer and put an arm over Harry's shoulders.

"You've never told anyone that have you?" Draco asked softly. Harry shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Sorry. You probably don't want to hear about my life."

"I don't mind. I want to know more about you Harry. We are friends after all. Right?" Harry nodded.

"I'm not going to pretend I know how you feel but I understand your situation."

"You do?" Harry questioned.

"I was groomed to be my father's heir from the moment I could walk and talk. I was taught by the best tutors in most subjects and my father taught me pureblood customs. I was molded into the perfect child. A miniature copy of my father. I was taught to look down on everyone who wasn't a pureblood and that children were to be seen, not heard. Anytime I disobeyed or broke one of father's rules he would hit me across the back with his cane."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? It isn't your fault. You weren't the one who punished me."

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Harry replied.

"And I'm sorry that all that happened to you but this floor is really uncomfortable." Draco stood up and stretched.

"You two should go back to the Great Hall soon. Lunch is almost over." Gawain walked in holding a letter and an owl flew to him.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Gawain let the owl fly away with the letter and left. Draco and Harry hoped he was telling the truth.

/

* * *

"Everyone quiet down please." It was dinner time and everyone was excitedly waiting for Dumbledore's announcement.

"For those of you wondering, Fay Dunbar was the third student and is alive. She is being monitored in the hospital wing and should be returning to classes soon. The Ministry has decided to place Aurors around the school in hopes of catching whoever is harming the students. New rules will be put in place for your safety. One: Lights out is at 9:00 and you must be in your common rooms by 8:00. Two: You must travel with at least one other person at all times. Three: Students must have a pass from a teacher to go to the library. Some parents are afraid for their children and we advise that you not worry your parents. Permission forms to be questioned will be sent to your parents tomorrow. Thank you and please be safe." Dumbledore wrapped up his speech and sat back down. The hall exploded with noise and Harry asked Neville to go back to the common room with him.

"What's wrong Harry?" Neville asked as they climbed a set of stairs.

"The noise was giving me a headache."

"Potter!" A voice yelled from behind them.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Neville asked.

"I want to talk to Potter." Neville opened his mouth to protest but Harry interrupted.

"It's fine Neville. Go on ahead and I'll see you later."

"Are you sure Harry?"

"I'll be fine." Neville nodded and continued on his way to the common room.

"Here." Draco handed Harry a vial.

"What is it?"

"Headache reliever. I want to talk but I'd prefer if you weren't in pain." Harry nodded and swallowed the liquid.

"Ugh. That was gross." Draco laughed.

"It's not supposed to taste good. Better?" Harry nodded.

"Thanks."

"What are friends for?" The boys began talking and were so absorbed in their conversation that they didn't hear the footsteps.

"Harry!" Ron yelled and pulled out his wand.

"What did you do to him ferret?!" Ron had his wand pointed at Draco.

"Ron! What are you doing?" Harry asked his friend.

"He did something Harry! There's no way you'd be talking to him!" Ron moved closer to Draco.

"Stop." Harry stood in front of Draco.

"Why are you protecting the ferret Harry? He's imperioed you or something, hasn't he?" Ron moved even closer.

"I'm not letting you hurt my friend Ron."

"Friend?!" Ron's face was getting red now.

"Let me get him Harry! I'll free you from his spell!"

"There is no spell Ron. I chose to be friends with Draco and nothing you do can change that." Harry calmly stated.

"He'll turn you over to You-Know-Who!"

"No he won't. I trust him."

"I can't believe this! You've gone dark, haven't you?!"

"Ron calm down."

"I'm not listening to a Death Eater wannabe! We're Not friends!" Ron cast a spell and stormed off.

"Well fuck." Draco mumbled.

"It'll be all over the school by morning knowing Ron."

"Merlin, my father will kill me if he finds out! He's been ranting about pureblood supremacy ever since the Dark Lord came back! He has big plans of me becoming a Death Eater but if he finds out, he'll hand me over to the Dark Lord to be punished! I'll die Harry! I don't want to die!" Draco pulled at his hair and paced up and down the hallway. Harry stood in front of him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Draco calm down. We'll figure something out. Voldemort can't get to you at Hogwarts."

"No but my father can! What are we going to do Harry?"

"Let's go talk to Dumbledore and see what he can do. No matter what, I'll protect you. Ok?"

"Ok." Draco nodded and the two boys headed in the direction of the headmaster's office.


	10. Sorry

Hey guys. We're sorry about the lack of updates and are sorry to be giving you more bad news. We have lost our motivation for our current stories and we feel that this is no longer the best site for us to post our fanfics. We will be posting on Archive Of Our Own from now on. The only story that will be reposted on our Archive account is Before We Forgot. Our other stories will not be moved to our Archive account and there will likely be no more updates. We apologize and thank you all for reading our fics. If you wish to check out our Archive account, our name is PhoenixAndJinx.


End file.
